


Breeding Ground: Override

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [70]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Implied Harem, MILFs, Maledom/Femsub, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Harry's plan to break through Reign and reach Sam might be insane enough to work. Part of the MILFs of May 2018, first posted on my blog on May 3rd, 2018 as an exclusive chapter.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Samantha "Sam" Arias
Series: Breeding Ground [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 8





	Breeding Ground: Override

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on May 3rd, 2018 . While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Override(Samantha Arias/Reign from Supergirl)**

* * *

The people run screaming. Harry cannot blame them given the potentially terrifying situation they find themselves in. Har-Zod, Harry, the protector known as Ultraman steps in. Kara and Imra leave him to deal with the other two Wordkillers. Harry knows his wives will be able to handle the situation without any problem.

“You’re sure about this?”

Harry hears Lena’s voice coming over the headset piece.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Just be careful. I don’t want to be a widow.”

Harry just smiles at the words of another one of his wife. She’s the one who thought that it might help Samantha and get through to her.

The problem is getting close to Reign to get to Sam. That’s really the ticket.

“You. You think you are strong enough to take me down, Har-Zod.”

“Given how weak you are compared to her, yes, I am, Reign.”

The eyes of the Worldkiller flashes open. Harry most certainly has her attention right now. She dives at him.

This time, Harry’s ready for her. He closes his eyes and really hopes that this will work. The very second Reign comes down, Harry grabs her by the arms.

“Remember.”

Pheromones bombard Reign and she tries to pull away. Harry amplifies his own natural super-powered pheremones with a formula, he, Lena, and a contact from Gotham City worked on.

Reign tries to get away. Harry grabs her and pushes her against the building. Her hands make an honest attempt to force the back of his head away.

The Son of Zod kisses Reign on the lips. Her attempts to fight him fade and Reign aggressively returns the kiss, her hands grabbing onto him. A flash of brilliance flushes through her eyes.

“I’m here, love, and I’m not going to let you go, not this time.”

The mind of Samantha Arias fights through the dark maelstrom Reign creates. She locks into the eyes of Harry and kisses him deeply. Her aggression remains at a fever pitch and grips on tightly to his shirt. She pulls at him, kissing him even more deeply than ever before.

“Harry.”

Those words cause Sam to moan and Harry to press her against the wall. Those green eyes, so similar...suddenly it hits her, the one piece that’s been missing from her for so long.

“I suppose I have an explanation of why I left for so long.”

“Explanation later.”

Sam digs her nails into Harry’s jaw and tears at his costume. Despite Samantha being in the driver’s seat for the most part, there’s still some fierce aggression from Reign coming.

The only one who can tame a World Killer is someone who was bred to conquer worlds. The best parts of the two greeted Kryptonian generals, Zod and Astra, Harry pushes Sam into the wall and slowly undoes her outfit. He plays with her breasts and receives an appreciative moan. Harry moves to her neck and suckles on it.

Faded memories of a drunken teenage encounter hits Sam hard. She remembers it, remembers those green eyes now more clearly than ever before, and the joy which was brought into her life nine months later. Harry slides his fingers deep between her thighs and fingers her. Her suit is ripped.

So, is his slightly. They’re partially in costume, but the parts that matter are out in the open. Sam wraps her legs into her.

‘You can’t give into him.’

‘Maybe we should...because he makes both of us stronger. Maybe we should be something beyond what we born to be.’

Harry makes sure him and Sam are out of the picture. Her legs open for him and Harry slides into her. Making Sam moan as his cock fills her. The first time a man enters her since nine months before her daughter Ruby was born.

Everything just comes full circle at the end. Harry’s hands are everywhere and giving Sam pleasure. He pumps deep inside of her body and she responds by pushing her hips back. Sam closes her legs around him and pulls Harry further into her. His big balls slap against her wet thighs. Sam puts her nails on the back of his neck and moans into his ear.

“Give me what I’ve been missing for all of these years, Hadrian.”

“So, you remember?”

“Mmm...I’m ashamed I ever forgotten...and I really hope that you have a good explanation.”

“Time travel.”

Harry elevates Sam’s legs above his shoulders and begins to drive into the sexy Worldkiller. His fingers plant on her chest and Harry squeezes it.

The connection they formed years ago allows Harry to enter Sam’s mind and take control, getting her head straight. Their lips meet together with an aggressive and passionate kiss. She puts her hands on Harry’s neck and pushes him back against the wall. The building starts to shake.

Harry closes his eyes and enjoys Sam’s snug pussy once more time. Finally, he has her right where he wants to.

“You can be so much more. Can’t you?”

They do have something in common. Harry was created by Zod to conquer worlds, while Sam was created to destroy them. Yet, if Har can rise above his intended purpose, then so can Sam. So can Sam, and she tightens around his cock and then releases him.

Sam feels it, feels him. All of him, all over her. Her thighs drip from the feelings of deep penetration. Harry puts his hands underneath her tight ass and then drives into her.

“Touch me...touch me there.”

Sam lifts Harry above the ground by her legs and then drives him down. The crater left in the ground does not injure either of them.

“You’re just like any other woman. You live. You breath. And you come. Just like you’re doing right now.”

The beautiful pants coming from the sexy woman continue. She drives herself down onto Harry. Every time he enters her body.

Reign’s screams to break out stop. Now, even her darker self is spellbound, and rather confused by this new feeling. Harry cups her chest and then brings Sam down. Her wet pussy closes down onto him.

She’s just like anyone else. The man she thought she lost is found again and even if time and space made fools out of them for so long, then she would.

And if she had to share him with others, well some experiences are better off shared. Just like what she’s sharing with Harry. His hands on the underside of her breasts and giving them a squeeze. Sam breaths in heavily.

“She….likes it too.”

The pleasure Harry gives Sam, and by extension Reign, paralyzes the other Worldkillers. Harry moves in for the kill to cement his claims.

“Once, we’re bonded...you will keep all of the strength...and all of the control...the best of both worlds.”

Sam bottoms out on her handsome lover. She can feel his balls resting on her dripping thighs. Another hard push brings Harry a bit further inside of her. She pulls up completely and drops down onto him. She lets out a moan and Harry’s touch to her chest sends more electricity through each crevice of her body.

A few tweaks and then Sam is now bouncing up and down on him. Harry elevates them off of the ground. Their bodies tangle together, lips and tongues move in a passionate makeout session. Thirteen years of lost time finally hit both of them, with Harry grabbing the back of Sam’s head and sticking his tongue deeper into her mouth.

She comes like there’s no tomorrow. Sam breaths in and breaths out. Feeling what Harry’s doing to her. The elevation off of ground and Sam bounces on his lap.

Harry smiles when feeling Sam going up and down on him. He feels her soft, silky hair and that just causes a delirious smile to appear on the face of the woman who once caused great terror of the people who ran. Harry repeatedly drives deeper and deeper into Sam, causing her breathing to increase.

Deep inside of Samantha, Reign finds herself blinded by the light. Any attempts to break free and fulfill her purpose are shoved back down by the overwhelming rush of endorphins which Hadrian introduces into Samantha’s brain with repeated thrusts. Reign hates it, and at the same time cannot get enough of it.

Harry bends her over, ass sticking up in the air, as she floats above the ground. He drives harder and harder into Sam. Sliding deeper into her and allowing his balls to go to a resting stop.

Finally, everything inside Sam breaks and she comes, repeatedly and endlessly. Harry pulls her back from crashing into the ground. His hands move so fast, Sam swears there’s about six of them. Hitting all of the spots in her body.

“Go ahead, Sam, come for me. Do you want to be the destroyer or the woman is feeling so good?”

It goes without saying that the World Killer is also feeling as good as the woman on the outside. Harry decides to give her a different purpose, on the arm of the most powerful man in the universe. He holds onto Sam and fills her body completely with multiple thrusts.

“So, good….I’m whole again...thank you….”

Sam lets out a breath.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Harry introduces a rush of pleasure through her body. He cups Sam’s breasts and releases them, amping up the pleasure the deeper and faster he goes into her. He pulls her up and hammers away at her. His balls inch closer to their release.

Sam senses it as well.

“You owe Ruby a little sister due to being out of her life for so long...and me….”

“Oh, do I? Well, I guess I’m going to have to make up for that.”

Harry pumps his cock faster and faster into Sam and their hips become a blur. Harry’s hands double down on the coverage. Sam just pops up, turns around, wraps her legs around Harry, and slams down onto him.

“I want to look in these beautiful eyes when you knock me up again.”

Reign, sighs, defeated, and finds herself just egging Sam on to finish her better off. The constant pumping brings Harry closer and closer. Harry’s all over her, kissing and exploring every nook and cranny of her.

Sam looks gorgeous and Harry knows that he will enjoy her for very long, along with his other lovely wives. Harry holds onto her chest and releases it to make Sam just bounce.

“You know you want to give me this.”

Those legs tighten their grip and pull Harry in close. Sam holds him close.

The Worldkillers fall upon Reign totally submitting and merging with Sam, with Sam’s personality being the overriding factor. She brings her thighs down upon Harry. Closer and closer she goes, closer and closer he gets to the edge. His balls just slap against her.

Finally, Harry gives in to Sam and then bursts inside of her. He lowers them both down onto the ground. Harry drops onto a matress down on the ground for Sam to ride him the rest of the way. Milking every last drop of cum out of him, and spraying her womb full of his potent seed.

If only she knew all those years ago, things might be different. Sam finds herself to forgive Harry, given what he gives her. She just really hopes it's not going to be another thirteen years before she enjoys him.

The connection Harry with Sam overrides Reign and the rest of the Worldkillers. She finally stops, holding on tight to Harry all the way.

Sam basks in the afterglow and rests her hand onto Harry’s face.

“Dinner?”

“I’m cooking.”

“Oh, a man that fucks like that and cooks? I might have to chain you up and never let you go this time.”

Harry just smiles and kisses Sam on the forehead. He notices that someone is flying towards him.

“I can see two people who might take offense to that.”

Kara and Imra drop down to join them. Both of them look at Harry with cross looks because he had the easy part. Drugging Sam with pheromones and fucking the Reign out of her. Imra decides to speak up while Kara just folds her arms, with the blood dripping down from her cheek from the battle.

“We got them...they’re currently trapped...maybe we can get through to the women they were later.”

“Let’s hope so.”

Sam rests against Harry’s chest. Kara finally speaks up.

“You said you’d owe us one for that one. Imra and I intend to collect on it. I hope you know that.”

“Don’t worry, honey, I do. Invite Lena, and we can have a party.”

“And you’re not going to invite me?”

The puppy dog eyes on the face of the Wordkiller, who was still half in her mangled Worldkiller costume, adds some amusement to them.

“Of course. The more the merrier.”

“The grand rule of orgies, no matter what the planet.”

Kara nods at Imra’s very accurate assessment of the situation.

**End.**


End file.
